Azumi Akita
Azumi Akita (秋田あずみ, Akita Azumi) aged 13, is the main character of Krush.Her surname means Spitz, that is a known breed of dog's. (The reason for her surname is be cause dog's have canine's and so do Vampire's.) She has just entered junior high school, grade 2.She is a near awakened vampire.She somehow, does not resemble anyone in her family, but only for her so called "antenna's" she resembles her mother, Akita Yumi.Born on the 14th February (Valentines Day). Personality Azumi does not seem like the "Moe" type (despite she was born on valentines day.). A very cheerful girl who is always straightforward and filled with energy.She is headstrong towards many people,especially towards her brother, Akita Ryota.She gets extremely flustered and shy when meeting new people.She acts more like herself when she is with friends or family.She is very athletic but never seems to join any club's during her free time at school.She participates in football matches when the team really needs her and Hideki Saitama.You could call her a "Tomboy" but she doesn't care about what anyone says about her.She can act Tsundere but that rarely ever happens.She can sometimes be picky about things too.She also tends to worry alot about the family and what problems they are having. Physical Description Azumi is known to have her hair down all the time. She has scarlet,red hair that goes just under her shoulders.Her blue eyes tend to shine like the sea too. Hobbies She loves dreaming about things that she knows will never happen in reality (although it might.).Reading is another hobby of hers since she takes a great interest in different selections of genres in books.Because of her love for books, she got a part time job at the neighborhood library. Family Father - Nobuo Akita Mother - Yumi Akita Brother - Ryota Akita House Cat - Chiyo Akita Like's and dislike's She loves cat's to the bottom of her heart for their intelligent mind.She loves to eat even, though she thinks she will become fat.Since her Vampire self has not awakened yet,she does not find any interest in human blood.She likes manga, but is not a complete "Otaku".She hates studying because she does not see any point in doing so just to be successful in life.She dislikes ghost's because they tend to be cheeky and always stick their noses into other peoples business.Her greatest fear of all though,is spider's. Past Nothing has yet been revealed about Azumi and her past, but look forward to it in the future ! Relationships She and her brother, Ryota tend to get along well.They have a very close relationship and are often seen together most of the time.Ryota seems to have a strong love for his sister and would do anything to help her get out of a tough or dangerous situation (although he says he doesn't care one bit about what she does.).Ryota likes to play prank's most of the time on Azumi but thats one of the good trait's she likes about him.On Azumi's first day at Junior High, Ryota gave her a necklace with a vampire fang on it (the Akita's heirloom) he called it "A little present from mum and dad." but it was most likely that he got it for her with his parent's permission. Her mother seems to have a very complex relationship with her.